Ghostmind
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Akashi hanya mengenal Tetsuya sebagai anak yang penakut. [AkaTetsu Drabble 9/10]


**Ghostmind**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah hampir petang, Tetsuya. Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja sekarang."

Lelaki berumur empat belas tahun yang diajak bicara hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Sejak tadi dia sudah merapikan buku dan alat tulis yang semula berserakan di atas meja.

"Tapi, aku takut pulang sendiri, Akashi-kun."

Akashi, yang duduk di depannya, menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Dasar, penakut. Mau ditemani?"

Tetsuya ragu-ragu, antara mengangguk dan menggeleng. Hatinya ingin mengata "ya", tapi mulutnya malah menjawab "tidak" saja.

"Sudahlah, kuantar kalau begitu. Daripada menyusahkan nanti. Sekalian, aku ingin main-main ke rumahmu juga." Akashi mengambil bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Dia lalu ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Tetsuya menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Hari ini Akashi dan Tetsuya sedang belajar bersama. Rumah Akashi menjadi pilihan karena tempat ini begitu kondusif untuk belajar, tidak seperti rumah Tetsuya yang berantakan. Maklum saja, kedua orang tua Tetsuya bekerja sebagai penjahit pakaian, jadilah rumahnya serupa dengan kapal pecah. Tugas yang diberikan oleh guru di sekolah juga begitu banyak, wajar saja mereka berdua keteteran mengerjakannya, bahkan hingga sore menjelang petang baru selesai.

Akashi mengantar Tetsuya dengan berjalan. Rumah Tetsuya memang lumayan dekat sebenarnya, tapi begitulah Tetsuya. Dia sering ketakutan jika sendiri. Akashi sudah sering diminta ibu Tetsuya untuk menemaninya, baik ketika di sekolah atau di rumah. Dasar memang Akashi anak yang usil, dia malah sering mengerjai dan menakut-nakuti Tetsuya, bahkan Akashi pernah meninggalkan Tetsuya ketika pulang sekolah, membuat Tetsuya terpaksa dijemput oleh ayahnya.

Di atas semua itu, mereka berdua adalah teman baik. Sejak SD, mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, berbagi dalam banyak kedaan.

Namun, di sore hari ini, Akashi berniat untuk membuat ulah. Otak cerdiknya terus berputar. Yang diketahuinya, Tetsuya adalah anak yang penakut. Dan menganut kamus Akashi, seorang anak yang penakut, apalagi laki-laki, sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Akashi kemudian mengajak Tetsuya untuk melewati jalan pintas. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berbincang. Hingga tibalah mereka pada sumur tua di pinggir jalan yang sempit. Akashi berkata kepada Tetsuya jika dia ingin buang air kecil sebentar. Tetsuya diminta untuk menunggu.

Tetapi, sebenarnya, Akashi tidak sedang buang air kecil. Dia sedang bersembunyi untuk menguji seberapa berani Tetsuya jika sendirian. Sejak dulu Akashi selalu penasaran, apa yang membuat Tetsuya mudah ketakutan. Tetsuya sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan apa penyebabnya.

Lima menit, Tetsuya masih setia berjongkok.

Sepuluh menit, Tetsuya berdiri.

Lima belas menit, Tetsuya mulai memandang ke sekeliling.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya memanggil, suaranya tercemari dengan nada khawatir.

Akashi, yang sedang berdiri di balik pohon, hanya membisu sambil memperhatikan.

Karena tiada jawaban, Tetsuya memanggil lagi, "Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun?

Tentu saja percuma. Tubuh Tetsuya mulai merinding. Matanya juga terasa panas. Dia sudah takut sekali.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Kau ada di mana?" Batin Tetsuya sebenarnya hendak bergerak untuk mencari, tetapi kakinya menolak mentah-mentah. Jadilah dia berdiri sambil menangis terisak.

Semudah itu. Secepat itu. Akashi tertawa dalam hati. Dia kemudian tidak membayangkan jika yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang buruk.

Secara tak sengaja, karena terlalu lama menangis sambil berdiri, Tetsuya mundur ke belakang untuk berpegangan pada tepi sumur. Selama satu menit yang mengerikan, pikiran Tetsuya dipenuhi akan gambaran mengenai seorang perempuan berseragam abu-abu putih, dengan kaki yang diberi pemberat, sedang melompat ke dalam sumur. Adegan itu berjalan bagai sebuah video yang diputar di bioskop. Berulang dan sama, dengan wajah perempuan itu yang menangis sebagai latar belakang suaranya.

Sayangnya, Akashi tidak mengetahui apa yang telah 'dilihat' oleh Tetsuya tersebut.

Saat otak Tetsuya tidak mampu lagi menampung semua itu, dia akhirnya terhuyung dan pingsan.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi, yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari Tetsuya, menangkap tubuh lelaki berambut biru itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akashi memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ke rumah Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya bukan anak biasa, Akashi. Dia tidak hanya bisa melihat makhluk halus, tetapi dia juga bisa 'melihat' masa lalu dari hanya memegang benda. Itulah mengapa Tetsuya sering ketakutan jika sendiri. Dia tidak mau menceritakan kemampuannya ini kepada siapa pun, dia melarangku."

Begitulah penuturan dari ibu Tetsuya saat Akashi sudah tiba dan meminta penjelasan akan alasan sebenarnya dibalik ketakutan yang dialami Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya, aku juga harus meminta maaf kepadamu, Nak, karena menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Aku juga sudah menyulitkanmu untuk menjaga Tetsuya. Tapi bagiku, kamu adalah satu-satunya teman yang dikenal Tetsuya. Kamu adalah teman baiknya yang dia percaya. Aku berharap kamu akan tetap menjadi temannya, Nak, meski kamu sudah mengetajui hal yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menjaganya selama ini."

Akashi, yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, hanya bisa terdiam; teringat dulu dia sering mengerjai Tetsuya, mengusili ketakutannya untuk dijadikan hiburan, atau kejahilan lainnya yang tidak terhitung.

Sesudah pamit pulang, dalam hati Akashi berjanji, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi menjahili Tetsuya lagi. Melihat fakta dari Tetsuya yang sedemikian horornya membuat Akashi bersyukur akan keadaannya yang normal, sekaligus berempati dengan teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Akashi juga berjanji akan tetap menjaga Tetsuya dan menjadi teman yang baik baginya.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
